


Machiavelli

by PoisonJack



Series: Machiavelli [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blowjobs, General au, Impossible refractory periods, Jack feels his age, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys is persistent with his come-ons, Will add tags as I go, incoming smut and heat fic lolol, more or less PWP, playing with the age gap a little, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Playing with the trope of Jack not necessarily jumping on Rhys' fanboy advances. Jack actually has a pretty normal set of boundaries with concern to their age gaps. He thinks he’s too old for Rhys, or moreover, Rhys is too young for him. Doesn't stop Rhys from trying and still getting his way in the end.One of the prompts from the four word prompts meme: "i need you, though." This is an excuse for a heat fic because fuck you Jack haha More or less just addressing age-difference awareness in a PWP for fun ;3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell old is Jack anyways? I peg Rhys for really late 20's/30, and Jack has got to be at _least_ mid-forties, and that's being generous i think xD ahaha oh well whatever not like it matters, they were designed to be pretty and be played with LOL enjoy :) 
> 
> Also on my tumblr [here](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/160316529375/i-need-you-though-with-rhack-maybe).

“Can I get you anything else, sir?”

Jack looked up from the coffee that was just sat on his desk, hearing the offer below the seemingly innocent request. It made him smile, though he wouldn’t act on it.  


The alpha knew that he was a sexy, handsome badass that everyone– alpha, beta, omega, or hell, aliens probably- wanted. He was rich, he was powerful, he was smart as fuckall, and he could kill with deadly efficiency. Suffice it to say, he was everyone’s wet dream and he knew it, so he couldn’t blame the omega. 

He also knew that he was getting on in years, and no matter of self-denial could completely hide the truth from himself. Oh, he still thought he was god’s gift to the universe, but nothing this perfect could stay that way forever. It would ruin the novelty of his mythos if it did. Being seen as a god among peons was fun and all, but gods were untouchable, and where was the fun in that?

The omega PA watched him expectantly, ready to jump should Jack just tell him how high. Rhys was subtle, he had to give him that, but the omega was dropping hints more and more to the point where Jack was just waiting for the outright proposition to come. 

“Nah, this is good, kiddo.”

A short look of disappointment passed over Rhys’ face, gone as soon as it passed, and the younger man went back to his desk. Jack inwardly smirked to himself as he sipped at his coffee. Flattered as he was by the younger man’s admiration, Jack had no intention of indulging it.  


It made things interesting, at least, and that helped to pass the time with the mind-numbingly dull documents his underlings were apparently too incompetent to handle.

Hours later that evening, Jack let out an aggravated noise and dragged hands through his perfect hair. It was a testament to how seriously _done_ the older man was with this shit. At least it was late and there was no one around to airlock. No one aside from Rhys, anyways, and he should have gone home an hour ago already.

“You could use a break.”

“I could use new department heads,” the alpha growled with annoyance. “That and about a week’s worth of sleep.”

Rhys got out of his chair as if on cue, approaching the CEO’s desk with a smile. “You need looking after, sir.”

Jack snorted. “I’m too tired for the ‘sir’ shit today, kiddo. Don’t make me remind you.”

“Sorry, Jack.”

“And there isn’t another shithead on the station I could trust to make sure these get out on time.” Jack groaned. “It’s a bitch being a genius sometimes.”

Rhys snorted. “I’ll get you more coffee. And should I send up for pizza or something?”

“Nah, just the caffeine. Extra strong, kitten. It’s going to be one of those nights.”

Rhys went about the motions as Jack squinted at the processing forms and deals needing his personal input, his approval, or his superior intellect. He wondered sometimes how the company would ever remain afloat when he was actually gone. Not that that was going to happen anytime soon, of course. He planned to live another hundred years if he had any say in the matter. But without the things only _he_ seemed capable of solving or creating or wiping out, he didn’t see how this damn company would even function without their king.

Maybe he _should_ look into that program the creepy little beta scientist kept hounding him with.

Rhys reappeared with a freshly steaming mug in his hand, and sat the coffee down as per usual on Jack’s desk. The alpha sighed at the scent. 

“Aah, thanks pumpkin. Really need this.”

“Any time.” Rhys smiled as he looked down at the hard working alpha. “Can I… do anything else for you?”

He was laying the tone on pretty thick, Jack thought. That, or the alpha really was that tired. The kid was persistent, he had to give him that. “Yeah, brew another pot after the next cup, will ya cupcake? I’m gonna be here late tonight.”

“Sure… sure, I can handle that,” Rhys said with slight disappointment. He wasn’t giving up though. “But I meant, um, if there was anything _else_ I could do for you…?”

Jack met his eyes, hoping his PA would chicken out. A slight blush was on the omega’s cheeks, and damn if he didn’t look freakin’ adorable all flustered and trying his best. It was the worst seduction attempt Jack had ever had, and the older man loved it even as he discouraged it. He didn’t have the time or energy for what the kid probably wanted. 

“Not unless you’ve got some special programming in that eye that can sort through all this shit needing my input?”

“Uh… no, I don’t.” Rhys sighed as Jack returned to sip at his coffee, eyes on his monitor even as Rhys still stood there. The omega was gathering his courage, heart doing flipflops. He ran his flesh hand through his hair and he awkwardly stood there. He huffed heavily, getting Jack’s attention even as he looked about the room to try and gather his thoughts. “Look, if there’s anything, like, I can do to, uh, relieve your stress, you know… I mean _physically_ , you know, a backrub… or something _else_ , then I’d–”

He stopped at Jack’s sigh, looking up with red cheeks as the alpha had his full attention on him. 

“Rhysie, you’re a good PA. You really are freakin’ good at your job.” Jack saw the hope in the omega’s eyes, and he felt a twinge of regret that he’d have to turn down this sweet thing. It would be for the best, though. Rhys really was one of the best PA’s he’d ever had, and he couldn’t have the kid quit for a fling that wouldn’t go anywhere. “But it’s not gonna happen, kiddo.”

“Why not?” Rhys crossed his arms defiantly, and that surprised Jack. He’d expected doe-eyed looks of sadness, submission, his whole world and dreams being dashed to pieces. Instead, Rhys stood there defiant. Damn, this omega really was interesting, even as he was glaring at the CEO. “I’ll have you know I give the best head this side of Prometheus and–”

“ _Jesus kiddo_ , enough already,” Jack said with a shocked laugh. “You’ve gotta be like, what, fifteen going on sixteen?”

“Haha _ha_ ,” Rhys laughed sarcastically. “Really Jack, why not?”

“You won’t just take no for an answer? From your _boss_ , the president and freakin’ CEO of the company?”

That gave the omega pause. Jack thought, with disappointment, that Rhys looked like he might back off. But the stubborn little twink just stuck his chin up with even more defiance. “No. Not when I want something this bad.”

Jack snorted. What a ballsy little omega. He liked him even more for his nerve, which made this all the more difficult. “Rhysie, kitten…” 

He was going to be diplomatic for once in his life– say some shit about Rhys not being his type, not being into male omegas, or quoting the company handbook even- but for once, Jack opted for the cold hard truth. For both of them. 

“I’m too old for you, Rhys.”

Rhys stared a moment before blinking in comprehension.The younger man was actually rendered speechless. Those were words one would _never_ expect to pass Handsome Jack’s lips. His speeches, his videos- not to mention _all_ company propaganda- always focused on how great the older man was; how insurmountable and strong he was, with nothing ever getting in the way of him _or_ Hyperion. If Jack thought he was too old, then one would think he would dye that grey streak Rhys found so charming, if not for publicity, then for his vanity. 

Rhys called bullshit on the very idea. He did something that Jack wasn’t expecting: Rhys laughed. 

“Seriously? That’s the best you can come up with?” the omega accused with disappointment. “You are definitely not too old for me. Come on now, Jack, I’ve been pretty loyal, I deserve the truth. Are you– Am I not your type? Is that it? I mean I- I could maybe get that, but…”

Jack huffed. His pretty PA had no _idea_ just how much he was Jack’s type. Long legs for days, gorgeous face, great hair, and tattoos on that creamy skin begging to be licked. Oh, he was Jack’s type alright, but a little too green around the ears to know what he really wanted.

“Really princess, that’s it. I’m just too old for you. Can’t be helped.”

“No, I don’t accept that.” 

Rhys studied the older man’s face with scrutiny– the gray streak, the mask, the softness around his middle that wasn’t there in some of the posters from Jack’s earlier days. Yes, Jack was older than him, but not too old. Not old enough that it would cause a scandal, of that much he was sure. Some of the higher-up executives _much_ older than Jack had pampered sugar babies _way_ younger than Rhys. Badly-kept secrets and all, but this didn’t even compare.

“You’re not too old for me, Jack. No way. You’re not even that–” Rhys paused, stricken by some errant thought as the CEO watched him. Rhys’ eyes bored into Jack’s own with intensity, and the older man tried to steel himself for whatever the omega had coming next. “Unless you mean you can’t- you can’t, uh-” he looked away from Jack’s eyes diplomatically, “ _get it up_ , but that’s–”

“Freakin’– _I can get my dick up just fine_ ,” Jack growled maybe a little too loudly. Rhys’ eyes were back on him, and the CEO swore he felt himself blushing under his mask, totally not expecting that line of questioning. 

“It’s okay if you can’t! I don’t care! It’s not about that,” Rhys promised as he earnestly plead his case, and Jack dragged a hand over his face wondering what he’d done lately to deserve being subjected to this. “I want you, Jack, okay? I really really want you and even if your dick doesn’t work anymore I don’t–”

“Rhysie, sweetheart,” the alpha chuckled dangerously, “if any more words about my dick not working crosses those lips, then pretty or not, I’m airlocking you.”

That effectively shut Rhys up, but not for long. “…you think I’m pretty, then?”

“Shit pumpkin, just stop, okay?” Jack sighed and took a long look over the frowning, hopeful omega. “Yes, you’re pretty, kiddo. Goddamn gorgeous. You’re gonna make some lucky bastard really happy one day and have a shitton of kids that look as pretty as their mama and break everyone’s hearts. But it’s not gonna be with me. Just give it up, kiddo.”

A few moments of silence passed between them, and Jack felt his words were finally starting to sink in. 

“…are you shooting blanks?”

“ _Rhys_!”

The younger man was visibly distressed at the alpha’s outburst, looking anywhere but at the CEO as he still held his ground on long, shaky legs. He reminded Jack of a scolded puppy, and in the alpha’s mind, that’s basically what the young omega was. 

“I’m just trying to understand, Jack…!” he whined. “If you didn’t like me, then I’d get it… I just don’t understand.”

“You’re not stupid, so don’t play dumb, cupcake. I might not have a lot of decency left nowadays, but I’m too old for whatever you think it is you want to happen.” The omega made a pitiful noise, and Jack sighed with agitation, wondering why he was trying to be so delicate in letting the other man down. “You’re young and pretty still, cupcake. You don’t even know what the universe has to offer you yet, and I’m not one to let go of things once I get set. And that’s what _will_ happen, baby. It’s not worth the effort. It’s for the best.”

Rhys fidgeted where he stood, still not looking at Jack, and damn if the whole submissive omega thing wasn’t pandering to Jack’s every instinct. He wasn’t sure if Rhys was doing it on purpose or not at this point, and he was still shocked they were even having this conversation. Damn, he must like the younger man a great deal. But it wasn’t worth fucking up their good working relationship to play with him to satisfy an itch of curiosity. 

And what if he got more attached than Rhys did? With the omega sharing his space, he knew it was bound to happen, and he also knew he wouldn’t be satisfied just having him once. He was way too old for friends with benefits, and he also wouldn’t stand for the omega fucking anyone else. It was just stupid to even be entertaining thoughts of ‘what if?’ He didn’t fancy having the omega’s devotion one day turn into revulsion. Jack knew he was too old to start from scratch. It was a concept the younger man didn’t seem to consider.

“…my mother was way older than my father,” the omega supplied softly, still not looking up. “More than us… at least I think so.” He chanced a quick look up at Jack as if to gauge the gap between them, then focused somewhere just below the man’s desktop. “…I’m not like… asking you to marry me or give me kids or anything like all _that_ ,” Rhys quickly dismissed. “Just… give me a chance? For whatever you want? See if you like me?” He looked up hopefully again, meeting Jack’s eyes with desperation. “If it’s too weird or whatever then we can just go back to normal and I promise I’ll never bring it up again. I’ll join one of those omega dating sites on the echonet even and I won’t make it weird, I swear.”

Jack’s fist was over his pursed lips as he watched his PA stoically. He was being offered a free pass to those long legs wrapped around him, sinking into that slick heat and making his pretty PA use his voice to its full abilities. He’d long wondered what it would be like to drag his fingers through that carefully styled hair, licking inked skin and leaving bruises on milky hips. Rhys had a nice scent. How much stronger would it be if he was mindless with need beneath the older man? He could satisfy his curiosity once and have it never brought up again. The perfect one night stand with a pretty young thing intent on pleasing him.

“No, Rhys.” Jack sighed again, more at himself than anything else, trying to ignore the small whine of dismay that passed the omega’s lips. “Why don’t you go on home, kiddo? Enjoy your weekend. I’ll probably be a few more hours here if those assholes haven’t gotten back to me with figures yet.”

The finality with which he spoke had gotten through to the younger man, subject definitely put to rest with no chance of being revived. Rhys sulked– it was definitely sulking- but he accepted the CEO’s rejection with as much dignity as possible. “I’ll… I’ll make another pot of coffee, first,” the omega said dejectedly.

“Thanks kiddo. Appreciate it.”

Jack ignored Rhys as the omega gathered up his things for the night, ignored the long, wistful sigh the younger man gave himself under his breath, and only offered a perfunctory “night” in response to Rhys wishing him goodnight. 

Watching the omega leave the office though, those long legs and ass in pants far too tight for him, Jack’s cock would never forgive him for passing up the opportunity to fuck that. Thankfully his brain was driving this shitshow, and Jack was more than capable of staying out of the designs of a man far younger than he was.  


The alpha groaned in annoyance and attacked the subversive codes and forms with vengeance. His weekend was going to be anything but peaceful, whether or not he dwelled on his pretty PA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. A Jack who isn't the mad-crazy fuck-anything-that-wants-him billionaire playboy we all love AHAHAH ANd really I _do_ love that. Let's sprinkle in a tiny bit of sense of self tho for funsies haha Rhys plays _really_ dirty next chapter to get his way. 
> 
> This is gonna be only 3 chapters :) The second one is kind of done (need to proof it and flow) and then I just have to write a lot of filthy filth and we'll be golden kiddos xD 
> 
> Leave a comment if you're having fun, thanks and kisses! :D
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some day Jack will win, but today is not that day xD Ahaha

Jack was beginning to think that maybe Rhys had quit on him. The omega had never been later than him to the office before, owing it to his supreme work ethic or whatever crap, but Rhys was nowhere to be found twenty minutes into his work shift.

The CEO was annoyed. Not just with his missing PA, but with himself. 

If he’d been sterner, if he hadn’t allowed that conversation to carry on as far as it did, maybe their working relationship would still be the same and he’d have no worries. Jack _really_ didn’t want to have to find a new PA. He had zero patience to train someone else. And if this current PA had only stuck by the job this long with the hopes at a shot of fucking the boss, then Jack had to worry about _that_ too.

He was pondering the pros and cons of having some geriatric at his service when his current PA finally showed up, over thirty minutes late and rushing in without any preamble.

“Rhys, where the hell have you been?”

“Sorry, sorry!” he huffed as he was setting his workbag down. “I got trapped in an elevator for the better part of an hour and the service comm didn’t work and I forgot to charge my own and it was in that deadzone where my eye couldn’t get a signal and--”

“Shit, take a breath there, princess. It’s not the end of the world,” the alpha offered, taking in the flushed, sweaty appearance and somewhat less-than-perfect hair indicating that the omega had run here from wherever he’d been trapped. “What elevator isn’t working?”

“It’s in the residential sector,” Rhys said as he stopped to gulp from a bottle of water kept in his desk. He downed half before he broke for air, continuing with a frown on his face. “It’s the one I literally use every day from my apartment.”

“So you ran all the way here huh?” Jack snorted at Rhys’ expense. “Next time kitten, send a message on your way so I don’t have to go thinking I need to find a new PA or something, hm?”

“Yeah, yeah sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight,” the omega admitted, actually catching his breath and the older man’s words sinking in. He gave Jack a scowl. “You were already looking to give my job away when I’m late for the first time in a _year_?”

Jack snorted. “Figured you must be dead or something not to be early.” Rhys rolled his eyes, and the alpha exhaled, some of the pressure he’d felt all morning leaving him at their easy back and forth. He felt relief that everything was back to normal between them. No hard feelings, all professional. Good. “Send me the elevator number, kiddo. I’ll get engineering on it right now.”

\--

It was sometime after lunch that Jack began to take real notice of the omega. He couldn’t figure out what it was about the younger man that was bothering him, and silent observation didn't provide any insight. The omega looked worse for wear, like he’d just run from the Hub, but Jack knew for a fact that Rhys had eaten lunch in the office at his desk. 

“You gettin’ sick or something, princess?”

Rhys offered him a slightly dazed smile in acknowledgement, but just shook his head and said he was fine, not to worry about him. Jack regarded him a while longer as the omega tried to get back to work, pausing every now and again as if losing his place in his documents. Between just staring absently at his screen, and his fidgeting, it was clear something wasn’t right, and it was annoying the CEO on some subconscious level as he observed the younger man.

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself and _not_ bark at his PA, but that opened his eyes to another problem. Nostrils flaring, Jack gave a sharp look at Rhys as he shot up from his desk. A million things were going through Jack's mind right then, and he was equal parts pissed off and impressed as an annoyed chuff left him. 

He was gonna throttle the little shit.

“ _Rhys_ ,” the older man started, causing the younger man to look up from his desk with slightly feverish, wide eyes at the hissed tone. “Are you going into heat?” A look of realization passed over the younger man’s face-- slightly startled but also definitively pleased- and a low growl left Jack. 

“I uh… Maybe?”

Jack left his desk with an annoyed chuff, walking over to the younger man’s desk but also keeping his distance as he paced with agitation for a solution. “Rhys,” he started, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask, “if you knew your heat was coming, why in the hell did you come into work?” 

The smile on Rhys’ face was nothing short of self-satisfied and cunning. He had to hand it to him: this omega was a sly little shit and it earned Jack’s acknowledgement of his tenacity at the very least. He thought about strangling him for such nerve, if touching the younger man wasn’t an absolutely bad idea for both of them.

“You’re really busy with things here, Jack. I couldn’t just stay home,” the younger man offered by way of weak explanation. 

Jack brandished a finger at the omega, lips curling over white teeth. “You knew your heat was coming. Don’t even _think_ of lying to me, kitten.”

“It’s not like I _planned_ to have my heat now, Jack,” Rhys countered with a huff, not meeting the alpha’s eyes, or Jack would see how pleased he was by these revelations. Neither of them were buying his innocent act. The omega would have known it was incoming, or felt the stirrings of it before he’d gotten to levels of _Jack_ noticing. There was no way this was unintentional, and they both knew it.

“Rhysie, pumpkin, you’re going home.”

Rhys’ eyes shot to the older man, things going the opposite direction he’d hoped. “B-but Jack--”

“Your stink is going to distract me and you’re not going to be any help all--” Jack gesticulated with his hands with annoyance, “-heat crazed and shit. You won’t even be able to fetch me coffee.” 

Rhys frowned at his scent being described thus but got out of his chair on somewhat unsteady legs to challenge the man’s assertions. Jack was trying his best not to look at him for too long, and Rhys knew his scent must be having an effect on the alpha. Jack kept his distance in case Rhys decided to leave his desk. “I want to stay here, Jack.”

“Not a freakin' chance, kiddo.”

The expression on Rhys’ face was far more dejected and pathetic than it had been the first time Jack had rejected him. The CEO almost felt bad, removing his eyes from the younger man once again, but he knew it was only amplified by the enticing scent Rhys was giving off. 

He smelled sweet, like old flowers and honey and hot summer rain and all the good things in life right within Jack's grasp. The scent clung inside the alpha’s nostrils, an appeal to his baser judgments. Jack could feel his cock stirring with the beginnings of lust, and he quickly tramped down any encouraging thoughts to his traitorous nether regions.

“Your elevator should be fixed by now, pumpkin. I’ll call someone from an agency to take care of you. Now get on home.”

Rhys brought out the big guns: a full-lipped pout that made the CEO's cock flex and his heart pick up. “I need _you_ , though.”

Jack growled lowly in his throat as he spared a look at the younger man, and he could see Rhys’ eyes dilate in response to the throaty sound. The older man knew how much the omega wanted him on every primal level, and his cock was fighting the smarter, wiser parts of his brain for dominance over what to do with his pretty PA. 

An omega in heat that _clearly_ only wanted him. That only designated _him_ as acceptable. The stirrings of lust there were preening at the offering, everything below his belt urging him to accept it as graciously as one should. It was only natural his body would want it, and he bet everything he had that Rhys was counting on that fact.

_Oooh_ when his heat was over, Jack was going to punish the shit out of Rhys. Right now though, he wasn’t going to risk so much as laying a finger on the omega.

“That’s a nice try, kitten. But you’re going _home_. Grab your shit and go. I’ll see you in a week.”

Rhys wasn’t going to cry, he definitely wasn’t, but being rejected by the powerful alpha stung more than he’d initially thought it would in this state. He dejectedly gathered up his things, shooting the CEO a forlorn look of pleading that Jack stubbornly ignored. “Please Jack?”

“Don’t make me have security escort you out, princess. Take your ass home before it gets bad.”

Rhys whined the entire time as he gathered up his things, throwing longing looks at the alpha that Jack ignored as best he could while wearing a tread in the floor in front of Rhys’ desk. 

The more he huffed and annoyedly paced, the more of Rhys’ sweet scent entered his welcoming nostrils. His cock was already filling out in his pants with interest, trying to wrest any amount of sense from his brain, and it aggravated the alpha to think the sexy little shit in front of him had orchestrated this in a bid to get into his pants. It was low, it was dirty, and if his traitorous cock wasn’t the target of this whole thing, it might have made Jack cackle at Rhys’ resourcefulness. 

Jack was _definitely_ too old for this kind of shit, and it only pushed the point home. 

The omega gave one last look at the CEO. Rhys didn’t even have to try hard to look pathetic- he was starting to feel hot and needy; felt like shit if he was being honest. He really did need to get home, get naked, get a hand in his pants and a toy inside him, but he knew what he preferred. Or moreover, what he _wanted_. “...Please, Jack?”

The alpha growled-- more at himself than at Rhys- but the omega took the hint and left with a mournful sound. 

Jack watched him go, hand gripping at the younger man’s desk to keep himself grounded to the spot. His instincts were yelling at him about the suitable, fertile omega wanting to be mounted and mated that walked out the door, still near enough to grab back, and all Jack wanted was to get his shit under control. 

...And maybe also fuck Rhys into the floor if he was being completely honest, but that was neither here nor there.

Jack breathed a short sigh of relief when he was left alone, able to gather his thoughts and think a little straighter without Rhys’ immediate presence tempting him into unwise predicaments.

He would definitely need to punish the PA for this. That the younger man would even pull something this desperate spoke to the levels of his infatuation, and Jack didn't need that on his plate. 

Rhys had serious balls, though. It had almost worked. But even if Jack’s cock was throbbing in his pants, he was glad he’d had the willpower to resist. 

Sober, unaffected-Jack couldn’t come to terms with pleasing and keeping someone so much younger than he. Especially with the type of energy and nerve the younger man had. If these were the kinds of games Rhys played, Jack was sure it would kill him.

The older man allowed himself a chuckle at the thought of the omega draining him dry. Not a bad way to go to be perfectly honest. 

His nose was still heavy with heat pheromones, cock pressing a hard outline against his pants. Jack let himself settle into Rhys’ chair, still warm and particularly heavy with the omega’s scent. Well, there was no shame in letting himself have a quick handjob to relieve the tension. Not that his cock deserved it, though he supposed he could let it have a pass this time; indulge those baser instincts.

He definitely didn’t think about the way Rhys’ pants hugged his ass as he pulled his cock out of his underwear, and most assuredly didn’t imagine what kind of filthy blowjob skills the omega must have to be bragging about it the way he had before. 

He groaned as he stroked himself, opening Rhys’ desk drawers to look for the hand lotion he knew the younger man kept there. It’s scent filled the air with more reminders of the omega, his heavy need still permeating the office and making Jack groan as he scented the space shamelessly.

No, this wasn’t what his cock wanted at all, even as he moved towards his finish with frustrated speed. He thought of those plump lips and clever eyes that locked on him with devious promise. The way Rhys had whined his name. It flattered his ego as much as his every alpha desire. Jack was afraid what a single taste of a drug as potent as that omega might do to him.

Damn Rhys, damn that scent, and damn his willpower. The alpha groaned as his hand was catching on his quickly-swelling knot, aggravated and relieved as his voice echoed off the office walls. He was coming hard against his hand with a frustrated moan, squeezing the enthusiastic knot that wanted to be buried deep in the hot body of his young assistant. 

Jack huffed to himself as come dribbled over his fingers, slightly ashamed but also relieved. What a damn waste, and how aggravating. The pretty young thing had left with Jack’s name on his lips and gave him an unnecessary knot to deal with. And now Jack had gone and jerked off to the younger man’s scent in his very own chair. This was going to haunt him all week, he knew it.

He was still breathing hard as his cock still twitched in his hand, palm fisted around his knot for the comfort his body wanted. This was a nightmare, dammit. What was he even doing? 

He had a right mind to call the little shit up and bitch at him. Maybe even torture him a little with his voice, talk him through something he couldn’t have in the flesh. He’d probably like that alright…

Jack gave his knot another squeeze as his cock gave a lurch. This was freakin’ _aggravating_.

The CEO dug in the omega’s desk for tissues to clean himself up with, grumbling various profanities under his breath. He found them in one of the drawers, sitting right next to the omega’s personal comm.

_Fuck_. That was kind of important. What if the idiot got stuck in the elevator again? Jack would have to airlock some engineers if that shit wasn’t properly fixed. _Shit_. What if the omega needed to call for help during his heat? Yeah, Jack had planned to send someone from an agency to deal with him, but he didn’t like the idea of the heat-mad omega being without his comm, weak from need and out of sorts.

The older man felt like an asshole, and properly so for the way he’d quickly kicked the omega out of the office. Realizing he’d sent a scent-heavy omega out without someone to take him home, and without a comm should anything happen on the way, had the older man jumping up. 

Jack didn’t think it was just his personal opinion at work here, but Rhys had smelled _good_. With no way to even know if the idiot had gotten home safely or not, the alpha shoved his cock back in his pants and jaunted out of the office after him.

He followed his nose and the quickest path to the elevators to find his omega PA. It wasn't hard with how strong the omega smelled. Rhys hadn’t actually gotten that far at all; something the alpha attributed to how quickly his heat must be hitting him. He felt even _more_ like an asshole, though he also partially blamed his dumbass of an assistant. 

Hackles rising as Rhys’ scent grew stronger in his nose, Jack could smell the pervading scent of another alpha nearby. 

He nearly ran right into them as he’d began to speed up around a corner, face to back with his omega PA and some alpha peon definitely not worth his time. 

The alpha had Rhys’ chin in his hand, a smile on a good-looking face the CEO wanted to punch, and Rhys was practically melting into the stranger with low-voiced requests and easy compliance. It was the perfect combination to send the older man into a territorial fury.

Jack snarled as he came upon them, the other alpha growling right back in surprise and alarm until he saw who it was he was baring his teeth at. The blood drained from his face a little, making animalistic pride rise in Jack’s chest along with the urge to destroy the alpha clearly touching _his_ territory.

The man looked at Rhys-- needy, flushed face, scent permeating the area like heavy perfume- and then back at Jack-- wide shoulders, dangerous eyes, bared teeth- and promptly decided the omega wasn’t worth his life. He turned tail and fled any inclinations he might’ve had while Jack’s fingers itched to shoot the man in the back.

Rhys whined pathetically as Jack had an arm possessively around the omega’s waist, turning his frown on the younger man leaning his head back into Jack’s shoulder drunkenly, rubbing his back against Jack's front for instinctual comfort and reassurance.

“Did you know him?”

“No,” Rhys responded petulantly, looking up onto the mismatched eyes of his every omega wet-dream. “He was going to take care of me.”

“Oh I bet he would have, pumpkin,” the alpha said with a growl as he looked him up and down for any harm. The other alpha might’ve been completely decent, enamored with Rhys’ scent as much as Jack was intoxicated with it, but it wasn’t someone the alpha had personally vetted and sent. It wasn't _Jack's_ choice of someone acceptable.

He was grateful his idiot assistant had forgotten him comm.

Rhys whined at Jack’s closeness, frustrated and uncomfortable and too hot and annoyed overall with his situation. “Why are you even _here_?” Rhys whimpered as he wiggled in the older man’s embrace to face him with a suffering look.

“You forgot your comm,” Jack responded dumbly, realizing he’d also forgotten it. He growled at himself for the situation; for the pretty, pretty heated omega in his arms. He couldn’t let anyone else have Rhys through his heat. Not after smelling him and _definitely_ not after having him warm and yielding against his body. Regardless of how his brain viewed it, his body thought he was the solution to every one of the omega's problems.

Rhys whined into the older man’s shoulder pathetically as he clung shamelessly. He didn’t care how it might make him look to Jack. He didn’t feel right, hot and leaking slick and tired, wanting and not being able to _have_ the man in his arms. He'd never gotten such an intimate scent on the CEO, never knew the way it would feel to have Jack cling equally back. Now that he knew, it was _torture_. It wasn’t fair, none of it was fair. 

He was muttering as much into Jack’s vest as he was taking big, blatant inhalations of the man’s scent, trying to dig his hands into the many layers of Jack’s shirts; desperately memorizing his scent as the CEO fingers twitched on Rhys' body.

“Dammit,” the older man sighed as he held the omega in his arms, warm palms at waist and back to keep him close. Nope, there was no going back to his office, that was for damn sure. “You still want me, sweetheart?” 

Rhys looked up so fast Jack thought he might get whiplash. The omega’s grip tightened on him, and he whined hopefully, eyes begging the alpha not to tease. Not when his heat was coming on so strong; not when he was so weak and had the alpha _literally_ in his palms.

“Jaaack. Jack _please_. Really? Please Jack. Please.”

The older man sighed again, knowing he was making a damn mistake, knowing he’d be pissed at himself once the heat was over. But with the scent of the younger man clinging to him, his warmth and trusting eyes, Jack knew he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Especially as Rhys was already trying to climb him like a tree.

“You freakin’ win, princess.” He felt his cock stirring again, his knot not even fully down yet. Looks like the conniving bastard in his pants might get its wish. “Let’s get you home then. And _not_ by the regular elevator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh bitch bitch bitch Jack you _know_ you're gonna have a good time xD Bravo Rhysie! I just hope your apartment is clean and all your... _embarassing_ shit is put away (￣ω￣;)
> 
> Every comment left is one more thrust for sweet sweet Rhys ;D EY-YOOOO
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a busy little beaver! :D This is extra long and extra kinda smutty so enjoy (well it feels brief to me but maybe thats cuz i usually spend 5 chapters on a heat alone AHAHAH). 
> 
> My ass signed papers on a new bartending job today WOO! Fun times in smut writer land so enjoy! hahaha

It had been difficult keeping Rhys still in the elevator, and moreso to open the younger man’s apartment door. 

Rhys was on him like a deranged squirrel, touching, scenting, and kissing when the alpha stayed still long enough. He had Jack pressed against the closed apartment door, kissing under his jaw, one hand on the man’s chest and the other on the side of his face to keep him where he wanted. 

Rhys whined-- from excitement and lack of stimulation both- grinding himself against the older man's hips. He was trying to tug Jack out of his clothes but didn't want to stop kissing and touching the older man long enough to do it. If Jack wasn't so sure his actions were of a heat-desperate omega, he might've thought Rhys was trying to take full advantage of finally getting his way with the CEO. It made the alpha smirk.

“Rhysie, pumpkin.” Jack paused, snorting with amused interest as Rhys tugged at him. “Turn on some lights and show me your bedroom, sweetheart.”

“It’s… It’s back,” Rhys supplied as if that was sufficient, and began tugging at his own clothes while his lips kissed up and down Jack’s neck, tongue pressing against Jack's rapid pulse. 

The older man groaned at the omega’s enthusiasm, finding an incorrect lightswitch that turned on a side table lamp, but before he could try another one, Rhys was redoubling his efforts and pulling the older man towards the couch.

“Please, please Jack, just-- I need you, _please_.”

“No kidding.” 

The older man tried to hold him still, undoing buttons and belt for the younger man that his fumbling fingers were having trouble with. Rhys and his wandering hands weren't much help, but once those obstacles were out of the way, Rhys was naked in record time. 

His unhampered scent floored the alpha, all the blood rushing to Jack’s cock at the raw need and want that was thick in the air and free from clothing. It had either been _that long_ for Jack, or Rhys was just on another level completely. The alpha’s gut tightened and his nostrils flared, adrenaline from the offering before him nearly making him shaky. Whatever qualms he might've had intellectually, instinctively his body was all primed and floored for the dripping omega before him.

Jack marvelled at the tattoos on the omega’s chest, intricate outlines radiating out around an uninked nipple. Pretty, pale skin flushed pink with arousal and tinges of fever both. He wondered what it would be like to trace his tongue around that artfully inked skin, and what kind of noises the younger man would make if he bit a nipple.

He growled as Rhys was impatiently trying to mount him, rubbing up against him and getting the older man’s scent on him like it was his dying wish. He was nipping at Jack’s jaw before the CEO could still him, and it was turning Jack on as equally as it was annoying him, heart rate ever rising in excitement. But he could hardly give Rhys what he wanted if he couldn't even get his damn pants off.

“Stay still for a second,” Jack commanded, a growl in his voice that resonated with the younger man. Rhys did as he was told, the alpha having him sit on the couch while Jack quickly divested himself of his layers. The omega fidgeted as he watched every movement with hungry eyes, but he sat there as obediently as was possible in his current state.

 _God_ he wanted Jack. He wanted him more than air, more than life. The alpha’s scent enveloping him was strong and heady like the CEO himself. The thought that such a strong, obviously virile alpha was going to fuck him made him gush a fresh wave of slick with a wanting whine. The best alpha on the station-- _no_ , in the _galaxy_ \- was going to fuck him and knot him and fill him up. The thought made his cock flex against his belly.

Rhys licked his lips as Jack’s pants were finally gone, nails digging into the couch cushions in barely suppressed need as he eyed the alpha’s leaking cock. Edge of his seat barely described his anticipation, but he had his focus now, entirely enraptured by the hard length standing at attention between the CEO’s legs.

Rhys wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more. Touch it, lick it, fuck it? All three were sounding good, and his empty hole clenched on nothing as he wanted wanted _wanted_. The culmination of his every dream and fantasy was right in front of him but the alpha was making him _sit_ , and why wasn't he fucking him already?

Rhys was sitting there near tears with need, his small omega cock hard and curved up towards his belly, waiting obediently for his alpha’s cue and hating every second he did. He was so damn hot and slick and Jack was the cure all, and when the alpha was within reach, he couldn’t help himself anymore and grabbed hold of the older man. 

It took Jack somewhat by surprise-- pants just _barely_ shed- though the way Rhys nuzzled his face into the man’s chest hair and began mouthing at his skin somewhat made up for the impatience of the heat-sick idiot. The omega was enthralled, and the alpha was amused and turned on as fuckall. 

Jack was throbbing so hard it hurt, the solution to all his problems as of late laying right there inside his desperate young assistant. He was never more eager to satisfy every instinctual urge surging through him right then and give Rhys the knot of his freakin’ lifetime. The omega had played him like a damn fiddle to get where they were, and Jack was only a _little_ sorry for it. 

“I should punish you for this,” he muttered fondly as he dragged a gentle hand through amber hair while the other grabbed a handful of soft omega ass. 

The younger man turned a desperate gaze up at the CEO even as he ground their hips together. The fever was hitting him hard and fast and if Jack wouldn't give him what he needed he was sure he would _die_.

“Please, please Jack, I’m sorry, please. Just don’t leave. Please.”

Leaving was the furthest thing from Jack's mind. He stroked the younger man’s face soothingly, still at odds with even being there, but growing less concerned with the matter the more his instincts urged him on. “I’m not going anywhere, babydoll.” Rhys purred into the touch, reassured arms around the CEO like he was drowning. Jack licked his lips in anticipation, a hand idling down the younger man's hot skin, “How do you like it?”

Rhys quickly scrambled up to kneel on the couch with his back to the older man. He leaned forearms and chest on the back of the couch with an excited whine, looking over his shoulder as if to make sure Jack wasn’t going to leave. But the older man’s concerns only laid in the smooth expanse of skin being offered to him, and Rhys shivered when a large palm traced down his spine only to be joined by another spreading the cheeks of his ass apart.

He was shiny with slick, dripping over his balls and down his thighs, and the thick scent of him almost made Jack’s knees go weak. It had been way too long since he'd experienced this scent up close and intimate, a desperate partner offering him the keys to the kingdom. The scent of an omega in heat was better than any drug he could get his hands on. And probably more satisfying, he thought, as he looked at that sweet little slick hole begging for his cock.

Rhys moaned as the older man caught some of that slickness with his thumb, bringing it up to trace around the omega’s wet, empty hole with a possessive growl. The younger man pushed back towards him, trying to get that digit inside him for any stimulation, begging Jack to fuck him over and over again while the alpha fully appreciated the sight before him.

“Don’t worry Rhysie, I’ve got you,” Jack murmured, testing the fit of the younger man's slick muscular ring with a thick digit. Rhys sighed with pleasure as Jack worked it in and out of him smoothly, no resistance, the CEO’s cock throbbing and begging to sheathe itself inside the younger man. 

He was patient though, stretching Rhys thoroughly with another finger, then two more. The younger man was effectively fucking himself back on Jack’s fingers with moans and sweet cries for more. He looked back like he might bite the CEO when Jack dared to remove his fingers, but a steadying hand at the base of Rhys’ spine and the thick passage of his cockhead into the younger man had Rhys crying out for more even as the alpha went deep.

Jack took him maybe harder than he should have, but if Rhys had any complaints, they were drowned out to his moans of pleasure and begging for more and harder and _please Jack moreMoreMORE!_

It was the best fucking thing the alpha had ever felt. Rhys was hot and tight and slick and perfect beneath him, pushing back and meeting Jack’s thrusts as his moans got higher in pitch. He’d have Jack’s fingerprints on his hips, and he'd be smelling of the alpha long after the week was over; of that the CEO would make certain. 

The slap of their skin and heavy breathing was exciting, and Rhys’ demands became stuttered and cut off as his first orgasm snuck up on him.

Rhys was coming, untouched, as Jack’s thick length pounded into him with increasing speed. Rhys’ hands clenched into the back of the couch, forehead ground hard against the material as his cock lurched up towards his belly. “J-Jack! JackJack _Jaaaack!”_

The older man had a smug look even as his cock was being squeezed by the sweet thing wrapped around him. Rhys’ slick hole clenched around the older man, giving Jack pause in the movement of his hips. The alpha fit himself tight to the omega’s ass, breathing hard and draping himself over the younger man’s back to kiss glistening skin. He wrapped an arm around Rhys’ middle, feeling the omega's heavy panting and dragging a hand down to Rhys’ still-hard cock. He grinned, took a deep breath, and started moving again.

\--

Rhys’ couch was stained beyond saving, of that Jack was certain. But sitting there with the limp, satisfied omega in his lap-- audibly purring at the fat knot inside of him- Jack was certain that the younger man wouldn’t care.

Rhys’ head was lolled back against Jack’s shoulder with a smile, angling for kisses the alpha was happy to give. The fit of their lips was sweet, chaste- opposite of their frenzied fucking- and the way the younger man dragged the tip of his nose across Jack’s jaw in unhurried affection was endearing as fuckall. It might've been the afterglow talking, but Jack was kind of glad Rhys had roped him into this. 

Rhys was a right sweetheart like this, all fucked out and happy and _not_ being a clever mouthy shit. The little hums Rhys gave as Jack’s fingertips dragged lazily over the omega’s stomach, or the way his body clenched around Jack when the older man stroked a nipple, all satisfaction and contentment in his eyes. This was something to get easily addicted to, but the thought didn’t stop Jack from freely pressing kisses against the other man’s lips and neck.

It occurred to Jack, as they sat there for a while, that Rhys had dozed off in his lap from their exertions, napping back against the alpha’s chest. Jack's knot had gone down now, cock still inside of the omega, but the younger man took no notice of the fact. A whisper of his name and a tug of an earlobe between white teeth got the younger man cracking an eye open to look dazedly back at the CEO. The look of utter pleasure and contentment there took Jack a bit by surprise.

“Mmm...hi.”

“Hey Rhysie.”

“...I’m having a heat dream.”

The alpha snorted. “That so kiddo?”

“Mm.” The omega nodded, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes again. “You’re not really here.”

The older man smirked at such a statement, and dragged his hand down to encompass the younger man’s flaccid cock. Rhys’ eyes flew open with a pleased gasp, and Jack placed a kiss right below his ear. 

“I know I’m everyone’s wet dream, but you’re awake right now, Rhysie.” He gave the younger man’s cock a light stroke before he gave his thigh an affectionate pat. “And we’re a sweaty mess. Wakey wakey, sugar. Up.”

The omega lifted himself off Jack with some help from the older man, Jack’s cock slipping from him and getting a noise of disapproval from the omega. He turned a matching look back on the CEO once he was standing, to which Jack only laughed. Attitude at _not_ being fucked. Yeah, in-heat omegas were fun alright.

“Come on you little shit, show me where your shower is. I’m not smelling like jizz all week and neither are you.” 

Rhys made a noise at that, though he was currently more preoccupied with the fact that Jack’s release was leaking out of him, and that simply _wouldn’t_ do. He was studying the alpha’s body as if he could figure out the best way to get Jack’s cock back in him, ignoring the way the heat began to creep up on him again, and the actual man trying to do something that _wasn’t_ fucking him. 

“Hey,” Jack snapped his fingers and Rhys looked up with a slightly self-aware blush. “Eyes up here. Shower. Then sheets. We can throw one over that mess you made on the couch.”

Rhys’ face took on a few different expressions before settling on disgust as he looked at the come stains and what he was pretty certain were spots made from his own slick. He wrestled with embarrassment before Jack was taking his chin in hand to get his attention. 

“I’ll buy you a new damn couch, princess. Focus, okay?”

Rhys brought his attention back to the older man as if he was seeing him for the first time, some clarity through the hormonal haze rolling back in. “Jack...?”

“Yeah,” the older man reassured, smelling that the omega was quickly losing it again. Goddamn this apartment was going to smell like them for a long time after this. “I’ve got you baby, okay?” 

The omega went into his arms instead, nuzzling close and murmuring how all he needed was Jack, the shower could wait, he just needed Jack. Rhys was hard against the older man again, and it made the alpha grin at the speed. Were heats always like this? Did omegas always get hard again so very fast? And it would get worse, if he remembered correctly. Damn, he really was getting old.

Jack opted to finger fuck Rhys on the couch while he sucked the younger man off. His own cock was hard again, instincts telling him to mount the younger man, but Jack really did want to get them into a shower before taking the omega to bed proper-- and probably staying there another few hours knotted if he was honest.

He'd also been looking forward to getting his mouth on that cute little omega cock since Rhys had undressed, and now he had the younger man's taste committed to memory, Rhys’ scent deeply embedded in the alpha’s nostrils. One more orgasm out of the way and the omega was a lot more compliant with Jack’s direction, no longer shrugging off the much-needed shower.

Rhys lead Jack on weak knees to one of the doors in a short hallway, a modest bathroom behind it that more than accommodated for the omega’s lanky stature. Another door turned out to be linens, Jack noted, which left the last door in the back to being the omega’s bedroom. Not too difficult to remember, the alpha thought with a snort, and he helped Rhys wash himself as the omega became a bit more introspective and less dazed, _not_ attempting to attach himself to the alpha via mouth or cock or both. Jack chalked it up to his temperature going down and the latest orgasm given, and they finished the shower with little to do. 

The reason of Rhys’ silence became apparent as the younger man lead the CEO to his bedroom. Jack was all snorts and laughter and legitimate surprise as he surveyed the actual place Rhys slept and dressed and probably jerked off judging by the decor. It made the CEO wonder just what kind of a shitstorm he'd wandered in to, and it raised his ego several points.

Jack gave a snort at the amount of shit on Rhys’ walls with his face on it. Company propaganda and limited-edition posters both. A couple other hair products and the like on the dresser with Jack’s face on it. It amused the shit out of him, but also pleased him to see his presence so clearly all over the omega’s living space; his territory was well-defined. This omega was _his_ , belonged to _him_ , his instincts sang. It got Jack's heart pounding to an altogether new tune.

“I had you pegged for one of my fanboys, but I didn’t think it was this bad,” the older man said with a pleased snort, kissing Rhys’ neck in self-satisfaction. “You’re a stealthy little shit, Rhysie. No wonder you've got such a hardon for me.”

“Working for you… made it easier.” Rhys pulled the older man into a kiss, whining when Jack pulled off with an amused smile.

“Daily dose of Jack helps the addiction, what can I say?” the older man postured as Rhys was rubbing his face in the apex of Jack's neck and shoulder, nipping affectionately.

“Actually... I thought...mmm… I thought you were a dickhead.”

Jack barked out a laugh at the bald statement, the omega nuzzling him and sticking his nose against any skin he could get as they were pressed body to body before the bed. 

The alpha held him at arm’s length to look him over with pure amusement while the younger man looked stricken to be removed from his immediate space. He was spiraling down quickly into heat space again as his brain didn't register the grin on Jack's face as much as it did the distance between them. Rhys worried he'd said something wrong.

“Jack, Jack _sorry_. Jack, please? Please,” he was massaging at the older man’s naked forearms with impatient fingers, voice an apology and a plea. He wanted to be back on the older man, pressed against his skin. He latently realized what he'd said to the older man. “Don’t- Don’t be mad.”

“You’re funny as shit is all, pumpkin,” the CEO laughed, petting him and bringing him back close. “No one’s called me anything like that to my face in a while is all. Or at least, no one that lived to tell the tale.” Rhys whined, and Jack let him go back to rutting against the older man proper, scenting and kissing and nipping skin to make himself feel better. “Don't worry baby. Nothing is gonna take me away from here, okay?” Jack took Rhys’ face between his hands as it was clear the omega was losing thought coherency again, sealing their lips in a way that communicated everything he needed to.

Rhys was half delirious with the kiss the older man gave him. It took his breath away and made his head swim and was everything he’d ever wanted from the alpha. Both arms were curled over Jack’s back and shoulders, embracing the CEO and holding him close in ways he’d only dreamed of doing. If he was sappy, and of sound mind, he might have even said it felt romantic. The pleased noises coming from Jack's throat spoke to the CEO being at _least_ as equally pleased. And the omega found himself reassured of his place in the world again.

They fell to the bed together, writhing, grinding, kissing and nipping. They were hard against one another, leaking, hearts beating a staccato rhythm. Jack finally plunged back into that welcoming heat once Rhys’ enthusiastic nips turned into warning bites, and he didn't stop until he'd spilled inside the satisfied younger man with a happy growl.

\--

It had only been maybe the first full day (and very interesting night) of Rhys’ heat, and already Jack had taken the younger man in every position the omega could come up with. 

He'd had him on his back, bent nearly in half as the older man pistoned into him. Rhys had adamantly pushed Jack down and ridden him like a freakin’ champ, frontwards and backwards. The omega had cuddled into him after fucking in Jack's lap, facing the older man with happy purrs in an almost too-intimate embrace. The alpha had had him on his side, he'd face fucked the omega as Rhys greedily pulled his hips flush to his nose for inhaling Jack's musky alpha scent, and Jack had sucked the younger man's nipples and fingered about his port until he'd cried from pleasure overstimulation.

The bedsheets had suffered dearly for their activity thus far.

But it became apparent to the older man that Rhys had a go-to favorite position-- even all heat-crazed and babbling in pleasure- and that was being taken from behind.

Jack had a firm handle on the younger man's hips as he rhythmically thrust, nice, long strokes that made Rhys whine and shake. The omega sighed and gasped when Jack brushed his prostate, and pushed back into the alpha chasing the next thrust. He'd already come once, but he was still hard, and Jack was patient with his own release, really relishing in the sounds and begging coming from his pretty assistant.

“Jack… can...can… please…? please touch me…”

“I thought that was what I was doing sweetheart,” the alpha chuckled, giving Rhys’ thigh a squeeze. It made the omega clench around him, pushing back, and the alpha sighed.

“Mmm… n-no I mean- I want-” Rhys tilted his head, making bare the back of his neck. His scent was heavy there, just like between his legs, but it was sweeter, more delicate, and a fuckton more taboo. Rhys wanted Jack to play with his bonding spot. “-just can you… can you… I mean, d-don’t bite, but can you--”

“That’s not too smart, baby,” the older man growled, his gut tightening and cock jumping inside the omega at the invitation. Messing around with that spot was for lovers and spouses. Jack was neither, and not sure he wanted to be either any time in the near future; for anyone for that matter. 

It was enticing as fuckall though, he had to admit. There was power in what Rhys wanted, erogenous supercenter or not. The request wasn't to be taken lightly. 

Jack wanted it though-- he wanted to try it, taste it, see what kinds of _other_ sounds might come out of that pretty throat. Jack dragged his nose over it teasingly, testing, and Rhys moaned his approval, mumbling affirmations as he pressed back into the older man and clenched around the alpha’s cock. Jack wanted to hear him make those sounds again, but _shit_ this wasn’t smart.

“...That’s a pretty bad idea, Rhysie.” Jack kissed the younger man’s throat as Rhys whined for more, angling his head down for further encouragement. Jack growled against his skin. “What if I accidentally bond you?”

“I-I trust you,” Rhys told him breathlessly, voice guileless and desperate and pleading. “Just… oh please Jack…”

Jack shook his head as if to clear it. Now there was a dangerous statement if he’d ever heard one. He was definitely too old to be playing such games, but damn if Rhys didn't make him feel like an alpha in his prime. It was a risky move he was willing to take. “You’ve got it, kiddo.”

Jack skirted around the nerve-rich skin, savored the area with lips and tongue before becoming more emboldened by the sounds coming out of Rhys’ throat. He sucked the spot, _carefully,_ not hard enough to leave a bruise, but just enough to have Rhys’ cock spurting as the omega made a wild, strangled noise of pleasure deep in his throat. The thrill and ego boosting alone was worth it as Rhys’ hot body spasmed around his cock.

As far as bad ideas went, this one was pretty good.

\--

As Rhys’ heat reached its zenith, Jack was more focused on keeping food, water, and his cock in him than playing with the younger man. He’d forgotten how single-minded and out of it an omega could get during a heat, and the only thing that calmed him was Jack, or more specifically, the alpha’s cock. 

This was _definitely_ a younger man’s game. Much of the time that Rhys spent sleeping budged up next to the CEO, Jack also slept hard. There was an odd rhythm to keep with taking care of the omega, and keeping them both clean and hydrated, but he thought he was doing well for being so out of practice. 

Rhys was back to telling him how much he loved his cock by day four, when he’d come through the other side able to string words into coherent sentences again. It made Jack laugh except for the way the younger man cuddled into him and asked for kisses. That was way too sweet to lend much thought to, and the alpha just wrote off the fondness running through him as misplaced horniness.

By the time they were just fucking more out of fun than heat-necessity, Jack was happily exhausted, but grateful it was more or less over. 

Not that he couldn’t get it up again, mind. 

It was just nice to have a soft, blissed out omega pressed up against him, purring and scented of bone-deep satisfaction because _Jack_ had made him smell that way. There was nothing else pressing or needed, just the calm after the storm; relaxation for a job damn well done.

Their bodies were covered in bruises and hickeys and bites, and it had to be the prettiest damn thing Jack had seen in awhile. He felt entirely way too smug with self-satisfaction. He might be older, but he still knew how to show a pretty young omega a damn good heat.

He still had plans to spank the younger man properly for orchestrating what was probably one of the best weeks of his life, though.

Jack had an arm slung over Rhys’ waist as they laid there comfortably chest to back, dozing and resting. He could feel Rhys somewhat giddily chuckling to himself, and the older man gruffly asked what was so damn funny.

“Nothing,” the omega purred happily. “Just… I was thinking this was the best heat _ever.”_

“That was a dirty fucking trick, kiddo.”

Rhys looked over his shoulder with a beguiling smile. Jack thought he’d play dumb for a moment, but then the younger man grinned widely, voice unrepentant. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Really fucking dirty trick.” Jack pulled him close and bit his earlobe, nuzzling his face into the back of the younger man’s neck. After fucking him so many times a day for several days straight, Jack was more or less over how much younger Rhys was than him. He felt too satisfied to take major issue. “Still feels weird though. Not that it wasn't a _good_ trick, kitten.”

“Then let’s do it again,” Rhys suggested brightly. It made Jack snort.

“You’re a kinky shit, pumpkin,” the CEO accused, nipping his shoulder. “But I guess, nice guy like me, I’m willing to let you stick around for a while anyways.”

“Me? This is _my_ apartment. _I’ll_ let _you_ stick around for a while.”

Jack smirked at that, the confidence of the younger man more a turn on than he would ever admit. “Maybe if you’re _real_ nice, I’ll buy us dinner.”

Rhys turned in the older man’s arms to bury his nose affectionately in the alpha’s chest, arms around the alpha as he smiled. It made Jack hum, and he pet at unruly sex hair with a smirk. They laid there together some time, all pleasant silence and comfort. A lot more comfortable than how Jack thought things would end, if he was being honest.

“Is… is this okay, Jack?” Rhys asked after a while, voice a lot more timid and unsure than it had been previously. He had a thumb gently stroking the older man’s chest in supplication, hiding his face from possible rejection now that his heat was done. 

Jack looked down at the omega cuddled up against him. The CEO had been against fucking the younger man from the start, yeah, but after the far more intimate and frankly _fun_ week they'd had, the omega was clearly worried he'd irreparably crossed lines. Just because a heat had been great didn't mean Jack would want to still fuck him after.

“I just… I don’t want…” Rhys was struggling with his words, but the older man figured his meaning clear enough, especially as the omega subconsciously held him tighter. “You won't get rid of me right Jack?”

The alpha sighed as he pet Rhys’ back. “It’s fine, Rhysie. It’s fine.” He kissed the top of the omega’s head, fingers dancing along the nape of the younger man’s neck. “Quit thinking so loud, sweetheart. You'll break something.”

Rhys timidly turned his face up to the CEO, brows knit together worriedly at the mood he'd created. He watched the alpha, hopeful that Jack still liked him and wasn't just humoring him; lingering heat concerns, he was sure.

“I figure the dirty lengths you went-- _heh,_ dirty lengths-- it’s going to take you longer to get sick of me than I will of _you_ ,” the older man gestured to Rhys’ walls, covered in Jack's face, and the omega lightly blushed, “but by then you’ll just be stuck with me and the routine and all that shit so it won’t be worth the effort to leave.”

Rhys buried his head in Jack’s chest once more, arms wrapping around Jack’s neck to hug him tight at such a dismal dissection of things. “As if I’ll get sick of you,” he muttered with disgust. “This wasn't even _close_ to enough, Jack.”

The older man just laughed. He thought about teasing the omega for being so in love with him, but it was clear Rhys had _some_ deeper feelings for him; it hadn't just been a means to an end to get fucked by Handsome Jack. Even Jack couldn't be that cruel to such a sweet omega. Especially when Rhys looked at him with such openly vulnerable eyes.

“Can...Can I have a kiss?”

Jack smirked at the request. “So timid now. Where’s the cock-hungry omega that was riding me like a man possessed a few days ago?”

Rhys looked scandalized by Jack’s statement, cheeks red, but the older man just took his chin and fit his smiling mouth against Rhys’ own until the omega was smiling back.

“He’s… he’s taking a breather.”

“And I thought _I_ was old.”

“...Shut up, Jack.”

“Mouthy little shit.” He kissed Rhys again, this time longer, proper, plenty of tongue until the omega was breathless with happy sighs. “I should spank you proper for all of this, kiddo.”

Rhys laughed, reassured and playful once more as he nuzzled the alpha. “You shouldn't spank me, I'm probably pregnant after _that_ kind of fucking.”

The alpha went very still, and Rhys just smirked up at the older man, amused by Jack's reaction. “That was a joke, Jack. Of course I'm on something.”

“ _Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?!”_

The omega gave him a wicked smirk. “...you're not _that_ old, Jack.”

“I oughta strangle you sweetheart.”

“Who’ll make your coffee then?”

The CEO snorted defiantly. “I’ll program a robot.”

“A robot can’t compare to _my_ coffee making skills.”

“You’re half robot, it might.” Rhys huffed and grumbled, and Jack turned a petulant frown on him. “And what do you mean by _that_ kind of fucking?”

Rhys smiled pleasantly, hiding his mouth against the alpha’s skin. “...I've really never had a heat _that_ good before.” His eyes were full of mischief as he looked at the CEO. “Must be something about older men.”

Jack rolled his eyes with a disbelieving snort. “Shut up kiddo.”

“I'm telling all my friends that alphas age like fine wines,” he purred. “And I get to taste _the best.”_

“Are you even _old enough_ to drink?” Jack jibbed. 

The omega scoffed and raised a judgmental brow at the alpha. “That's no way to talk to the mother of your future pups.”

Rhys was laughing maniacally as Jack let go of him and turned on his side away from the younger man, grumbling. The omega cuddled up against his back, all smiles and smug looks as he promised-- _promised_ \-- he was on something, and it was _just_ a joke, just teasing. Jack grumbled that it wasn't funny, and Rhys joked that alphas must lose their sense of humor when they get so old, and turn crabby because they're old, and ignore pretty _pretty_ omegas trying to feel them up as an apology _because they were so. Old._

The CEO threw a pillow at the younger man for his comments but the omega just dodged with a bark of a laugh. Rhys was having trouble containing his chuckles as he kneaded at the older man affectionately. “What are you _now_ , five?” 

As Jack reached his patience for the mouthy omega, he pinned the younger man belly-down beneath him as Rhys shrieked and laughed the entire time. Jack was merciless as he licked and sucked and rubbed a thumb around the omega’s bonding site until Rhys was babbling incoherently in pleasure, hips bucking into the mattress in pleasure. He was boneless and weak for the alpha above him; couldn't even begrudge Jack the smirk he had for getting him off so fast.

Jack muttered how easy it was to shut mouthy young omegas up as Rhys lightly smiled and sighed in response. The smug grin the younger man gave Jack informed the CEO that he'd played right into Rhys’ hands once again.

But it was the warm, playful look in Rhys’ eyes that spoke to the fondness the omega held for the older alpha, and Jack took up the hand the younger man was groping for him with, entwining their fingers without a second thought.

Jack was _definitely_ too old for this shit. But with Rhys’ teasing and cuddling and hot, quick little mouth, he felt years younger, more than capable to keep up with whatever diabolical things the omega planned next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'awwww some _feeeeels_. Jack, Rhys is definitely gonna keep you feeling young okay? xD little shit ahahah and then they so totally eventually fall in love and have kids and that makes Jack feel even _way_ older and rhys is just like stfu u fine as hell let's make more babies (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> Please leave a comment if you read and enjoyed :) Lord knows the older a fic gets from the publish date the less comments it receives O_O makes writers cry ya know >_>
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
